


Leise

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Polizeiruf 110
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: Der Tag wird kommen, F/M, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Spielt wenige Stunden nach dem Ende von „Der Tag wird kommen."
Relationships: Alexander Bukow/Katrin König
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Leise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isalabells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isalabells/gifts).



> Yay, meine erste kleine Fanfic mit den beiden. ♥ 
> 
> Danke an Isalabells für die lieben Worte, das Mutmachen und alles andere. ♥

Sascha hat jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Kommt ihm irgendwie gerade so unglaublich weit weg vor und vor allem so verdammt unwirklich, dass er vor seinem toten Vater gestanden und ihn ungläubig angestarrt hat, dass ihm dieser Anblick innerlich die Kehle zugeschnürt hat.  
Das Gespräch mit Wachs' Ex, dann der Besuch bei Wachs im Knast, scheiße, kann das alles denn wirklich erst ein paar Stunden her sein?  
Er ist ja immer noch verflucht stolz auf sich, weil er den Dreckskerl nicht ins Jenseits befördert hat, nur in Gedanken, und da auf beinahe jede erdenkliche Weise.  
_Fuck!_ Sein Puls schießt schon wieder steil in die Höhe, seine Halsschlagader pocht richtig, in seinem Kopf dröhnt und rauscht es.  
Er empfindet so unendlich viel Abscheu, diese rasende Wut und der Hass sorgen dafür, dass sein Herz schneller und schneller schlägt, immer härter und schmerzhafter hämmert es ihm gegen die Brust. Und das Rauschen wird langsam lauter, immer lauter und lauter, immer penetranter, immer unerträglicher. Vadder ist tot. Er ist tot. Dieses erbärmliche miese Stück Scheiße.  
_Komm, beruhig dich, Sascha! Komm wieder runter, wenigstens ein bisschen! Los!_ Er schließt die brennenden Augen, atmet mehrmals ganz tief durch, versucht sich mit aller Macht auf was anderes zu konzentrieren.

Seine Nase gräbt sich vorsichtig in Katrins Haar. Kamille eventuell? Schwer zu sagen, nach was genau ihre Haare riechen, irgendwie ... nach was Blumigem halt. Oder? Na ja, ist ja eigentlich auch scheißegal, auf jeden Fall riechen sie gut. Ja, das tun sie. Inzwischen sind sie fast trocken. 

Er streichelt ein wenig über ihren Rücken. Sie hat ihn gehalten, und jetzt hält er sie. Nee, falsch, sie halten sich gegenseitig. Ihre Hand liegt in seiner.

„Es tut mir leid“, hat Katrin vorhin mit zittriger und bebender Stimme gegen seinen Mund geflüstert, und dann hat auch ihr Körper gezittert.

Er hat genickt, und die Stirn gegen ihre gelehnt. „Mann, du bist ja richtig heiß“, ist es ihm raus gerutscht. Durch all die Aufregung und so ist ihm furchtbar warm gewesen, und bestimmt haben seine Stirn und die Wangen nicht weniger stark als ihre geglüht.

„Du aber auch“, hat Katrin dann auch prompt geantwortet.

Sie haben beide leise gelacht, und ihr Zittern hat allmählich nachgelassen.

Seitdem haben sie nicht mehr gesprochen. 

„Katrin?“, murmelt er in ihr Haar.

„Hm?“

„Los, auf ins Bett.“

Sie hebt den Kopf, und guckt ihn mit riesigen müden und geröteten Augen an. „Ins Bett?“

„Ja.“ Er nickt. „Du musst echt dringend Schlaf nachholen.“

„Und was ist mir dir?“

„Ich komm' mit.“ Sein Daumen streichelt über ihren Handrücken. „Also, wenn ich darf.“

„Ja, darfst du.“ Ihre Stimme zittert schon wieder ein wenig.

„Okay, ich geh' nur noch kurz ins Bad, leg dich ruhig schon mal hin.“

„In Ordnung.“

Er spritzt sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und betreibt eine kleine Katzenwäsche. Sollte er von nun an ... öfter über Nacht hier bleiben, muss er seine Zahnbürste von daheim mitbringen, und auch noch so ein paar anderen Sachen.

Katrin liegt rücklings auf dem Bett, den Kopf zur Seite geneigt, ihre Augen sind geschlossen. Sie hat sich einen dünnen Fetzen Stoff angezogen, ein weißes leicht transparentes Hemdchen, das ein Stück nach oben gerutscht ist. 

Sascha legt sich zu ihr, leise, langsam, ganz vorsichtig, so als wolle er sie nicht wecken, dabei weiß er natürlich, dass sie noch wach ist.

Katrin guckt ihn an, und Sascha sieht genau, dass es da gerade ziemlich doll arbeitet hinter ihrer schönen Stirn. Er streckt seine Hand aus, zögert einen Moment, dann legt er sie auf ihren Bauch. „Schlaf ein bisschen, okay?“

„Du aber auch.“

„Mach' ich.“

„Gut“, flüstert Katrin, kaum hörbar, und sie schließt wieder ihre Augen.

„Gute Nacht, Katrin.“

„Nacht.“

Jetzt fallen ihm die Augen ebenfalls zu, und ehe er endgültig in den Schlaf rüber gleitet, merkt er noch, wie sich Katrins Hand auf seine legt.


End file.
